The Maverick
by Sam's Seductress
Summary: Dean and Sam visit an old, castlelike mansion to investigate the mysterious disappearances of different women. When they find out that they are being toyed with by a new age vampire, Sam and Dean just try to make it out of the house alive.


Hello everyone, this is my first fanfic. I am kind of nervous cause I know I'm not an awarding winning writer, but I have been reading so many fanfics lately I decided to try one of my own. Enjoyyyy. Reviewing is requested, I am open to improving my writing style/technique.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I do not own the Winchester brothers. But if I did...oh...the damage I would do :-)

* * *

"Ugh." Dean groaned. His head hurt a lot. The room he was in was dark and cold, it also smelled of sulfur. He could not remember where he was or how he got there.

_Where the hell am I?_

"Hello is anyone there? Sam?"

Just then a bright light was turned on right onto Dean's face.

"Ahh could you stop with the damn lights already, Jesus!"

Dean tried to get up out of the chair he was sitting in but he couldn't move his hands. They were handcuffed and tied together with ropes, as were his ankles were in shackles.

_What the hell is this? Whose there? Sam where are you?_

So many questions but no answers.

"Hello………Mr. Dean Winchester," Dean heard a loud, deep voice cry out.

"We have been expecting you."

"We….whose we?" Dean replied demanding to know what was going on.

"Why don't you see for yourself."

Dean sat there with a puzzled look on his face as more lights turned on in each corner of the room. Dean saw four figures sitting around in a circle, all of them handcuffed and shackled like he was. He couldn't see any of their faces because they had big black sacks on the tops of their heads. The black sacks had metal chains attached to the top. Suddenly, the chains started to life the bags off the heads of the figures, one of which Dean knew……. it was Sam.

"Sam, oh man Sam its good to see you, are you alright?"

Sam nodded his head yes, "Where are we Dean?"

" I don't know"

" What do you mean you don't know?" a girl said.

" I don't know okay, I have a splitting headache and I can't remember anything at the moment. But what's your name sweetheart?" Dean said sarcastically.

"Jessie," the young brunette replied. "..and yours?"

" Well obviously ad my brother just said just now until you interrupted us…."

Sam jumped in "Dean cut it out. My name is Sam, and that sarcastic bastard over there is my brother Dean."

"I'm Casey." Casey was a boy not much older than Sam but certainly more built.

"Okay now for the Marilyn Manson look-alike….your name?" Dean said.

"The name is Josh." Josh was extremely pale and skinny with tattoos all down his arms. Sam counted at least 6 piercings on his face alone.

"So if you don't know where we are, or how we got here, do you at least know why were are handcuffed?" Casey said with a puzzled look.

" I have no idea but first things first, Sammy, my boy do you have a paperclip on you perhaps?" Dean said with a grin.

" No, even of I did, how could I get it over to you smart one?

" Why don't you just use the key sitting beside your foot Dean?" Josh said.

Dean gave Josh the " I knew that, Smartass" look and tipped his chair onto the floor so he could get the key. He managed to unlock his hands, then his ankles. He then walked over and unlocked the others.

" Okie-Dokie, I say we stop playing musical chairs and play spin the bottle, just you and me sweetheart" Dean said, eyeing Jessie as he said this.

" Dean cut the jokes we've got to find a way …."cough… "We got to find…"cough cough.

Sam began to cough incessantly.

" Sam? Sammy what's the matter?"

" I think he's choking" Casey said.

Sam dropped to his knees, coughing and gagging.

" Well just don't stand there! Give him the Heimlich or something." Jessie said in a worried voice.

Dean tried to wrap his arms around Sam, but he wouldn't let him.

Sam opened his mouth and began to pull at something.

A string.

A long black string that Sam was inching out for what almost seemed like a minute, still gagging and coughing. He was starting to turn blue. Soon after a couple of seconds, Sam pulled out the string which had a small piece of laminated paper on the end of it.

" What the hell? Sam how did that get into your throat?" Dean said.

" I have no idea." Sam replied with an exhausted voice from coughing and gagging so much.

" Wait..it says something on it , read it Sam." Jessie said.

The outside of the note was addressed………to Casey.

" Dude it's for you." Josh told Casey.

" There's no way in hell I'm touching that." Casey said disgusted.

" I'll read it, after all it is covered in my spit." Sam chuckled.

Sam wiped off the paper addressed to Casey and read it aloud.

" Now that you all have been properly introduced, Casey, behind you

there is a locked door.

The numbers to the combination you already know,

its right in front of your eyes. Have fun…….. And watch your step.

Yours, The Maverick. "

Everyone just stood there. Half afraid, half wanting just to get the hell out of there.

" Okay, I'm ready to get out of here." Jessie said nervously.

" Yeah, breaking down this steel-bolted door shouldn't be too hard." Josh sarcastically added.

" Well I don't know maybe Gigantor can help us out." Dean said.

"It's Casey"

"Whatever"

" Okay you guys we need to come up with a game plan." Sam said.

That was Sam for you, always wanting to think things through before actually doing them. Unlike Dean, who was always the "cut throat" kind of guy. Sam and Dean, brothers yet so incredibly different.

" Do you want to get that cleaned up first Dean?" Jessie said referring to the cut above his right eye.

Dean hadn't even noticed it.

" No, its alright I'm fine." Dean said. He hated relying on others for help.

" No you need to get that cleaned up, I think I have a mini first aid kit in my purse." She insisted.

While Jessie steadily cleaned Dean's cut with antiseptic cloths, the other boys were trying to figure out what was going on.

" Okay think, what do you remember last before you woke up here?" Sam asked them both.

"Nothing." both Josh and Casey replied.

Just then they all heard a shriek , like someone screaming, it was almost……inhuman.

" What the hell was that?" Josh said nervously.

" I don't know," Dean said. "But I'm not waiting around here to find out, Sammy help me with this door."

Sam spun around and hurried over to his brother.

" I can help." Casey said with a smile.

" No thanks, Sunshine, wouldn't want you to break a nail." Dean said with a smirk.

Casey made a face at Dean and pulled down his shades he was wearing on the top of his head.

" Man, Dean why do you have to piss the guy off? I think he could kick your ass so I'd watch it with the comments if I were you." Sam whispered to Dean, still trying to find a way to get the door open.

" Oh c'mon Sam, the guys name is Casey, how bad ass could he be?"

"HEY!" Casey shouted, " I think I've found something…."

As the others ran over to where Casey was standing, Casey took off his sunglasses and read what was written on the inside of the lenses……it seemed like it was written in blood.

"3-1-78-7-19-82"

" Its probably the combination to the lock!" Sam said.

The others followed Sam as he pressed the numbers inscribed on Casey's sunglasses into the keypad.

"19.…82..That's it!"

The door's lock slid back, but then a trap door gave way underneath Sam and Jessie's feet, cause them to fall through the floor to God knows where. The trap door closed.

" Where did they go?" Josh said.

" Sam, Sam can you hear me?" Dean said knocking on the floor where the trap door was suppose to be.

" Who cares man, the doors open lets get out of here!" Casey said.

" No! there is no way I'm leaving Sam." Dean said.

" Well lets go out there and see if we can find another way to get to them." Josh suggested.

" Wait, what's this?" Casey found a big forest green duffle bag on the floor in the corner of the room. They must have over looked it. Dean grabbed the bag from Casey and unzipped it.

Holy water, cross bow, crucifix, wooden stakes.

" What is all that stuff?" Casey asked.

" No time lets go." Dean said. He picked up the bag and slug it over his shoulder as they left the room. The words played over and over in his head.

_Watch your step. _Dean thought. _Who ever is doing this is playing games with us._

"Ouch, what happened?" Jessie said as she stood up and brushed her self off.

" I think we fell through a trap door." Sam said.

They had fallen into what looked like a tunnel. It was dark and they could hear water dripping from the rusty pipes. The smell, the smell of sulfur, Sam couldn't take it anymore.

" Here I have a mini-flashlight on my key chain, I think it might help us just a bit." Jessie said as she pulled the keys out of her pocket.

"You have mini everything don't you?" Sam chuckled.

"Ahh yes, mini things I know so well. Mini flashlights, mini-skirts, m&m mini's". Jessie said with a laugh.

Sam smiled. She reminded him of someone. He couldn't quite put his finger on it.

Sam saw a faint light at the end of the tunnel.

" Lets see if we can get to the end of this tunnel." Sam said.

She felt him grab onto her arm tightly…..….too tight.

"Could you loosen the grip tiger?"

Sam slowly turned around, wondering what she was talking about. He showed her both of his hands.

Panic rushed over both of their faces. Sam raised the flashlight to Jessie, a pale human hand with long fingernails was wrapped around Jessie's arm. Sam shone the light onto the creatures face. It scowled in terror, showing its fangs, and let go of Jessie's arm. Sam grabbed Jessie and started to run for the end of the tunnel. The light seemed so far away. The creature was gaining on them, it seemed like lightening. Sam and Jessie were struggling to out run it.

_Run just run. _Sam thought. _We have to make it to the end of the tunnel._

"C'mon were almost there." Sam yelled back to Jessie, who was starting to struggle keeping up with Sam. Sam basically had to carry her the rest of the way. They finally made it, to a door with a light behind it. Sam struggled to get the door open because his hands were clammy from sweat. He got the door open and they both ran inside, shut the door, and stood their backs up against it. They felt the creature banging on it, trying to get in.

" What are we going to do? Sam?"

" Hold on a sec." Sam had to think, they couldn't hold the door for long. Sam scanned the room for something to put up against the door. He saw a dresser and ran over to it. He tried to push it over to the door as quickly as he could. It was very heavy, Sam used all he could to push it.

" Hurry Sam! I can't hold it much longer." Jessie said trying to hold the door for as long as she could.

Sam pushed the dresser against the door. Suddenly, the banging stopped.

" I thinks its gone." Sam said.

" Yeah, but what was it?" Jessie asked.

"If I told you, you would think that I'm crazy." Sam said.

"Try me"

" Well, I think it was a ……a vampire.

"Uh yea, you're crazy." She said.

" No, seriously I think it was a vampire. The way it moved, it was so fast. When I shined the light on it, it was very pale and had long black hair. It feared the light. It also had fangs…..blood dripping from them and ……" Sam stopped. He saw that he was terrifying her by the expression on her face.

" Look, lets just look around and see if we can find a another way out of here." Sam said trying to comfort her.

" Yeah, cause all I want to do is snuggle up to my smurf blanket and drink some hot chocolate while I watch an episode of Sienfeld. I know I sound lame but…."

"No, not at all, I love surfs and Sienfeld." Sam said.

They both laughed. Sam still pondered the thought that she had seem so familiar, like he had met her before all of this. But he couldn't think about it now, he had to find Dean and the others. He needed to know if they were alright or if they encountered one or more of the vampires. They both searched the room. The windows had been bricked up.

Whatever lived there surely didn't want any light to get it. There were some old paintings, a very big one in the left corner of the room caught Sam's attention. It was a picture of Dracula with the words " Deliver us Father" written below it.

Jessie saw a small plastic bag on the floor in the corner of the room, she went over and picked it up. Inside it had a note, a small package of B+ blood, and a key.

"Uh Sam….I think I've found something."

Sam walked over to Jessie and looked at the contents of the bag.

"Hmm…everything but a stake."

"Sam stop, vampires don't exist, that's just crazy." Jessie said as she opened the bag. Sam just shrugged his shoulders. She took the note out of the bag and read it aloud.

"Greetings friends, I'm surprised you made it this far. I am sure you have already met one of my friends, trust me, there's more where that came from. In this bag there is a key. It will unlock the door to your left. The bag of blood I leave up to you what your use is for it. Happy hunting. Yours, The Maverick."

" Who is this guy? The Maverick? Why is he screwing with us, what have we done to him?" Jessie said starting to panic.

"Just calm down Jess…." Sam stopped. _Jess….._Just the word sent chills down his spine. He hadn't said that name in a while, not aloud anyway. When he did it sent memories flooding into his head, Jessica, that night. Sam was brought back into reality when Jessie started to pace and talk a mile a minute.

"Door, what door? There is only one door and that's the one that we came through." Jessie said. She walked over to the left corner of the room. " See! nothing but this stupid painting!" She said as she took the painting off the wall and threw it to the ground. She looked up and began to cry," What do you want from us?" She screamed.

" Jessie!" Sam yelled. "Look!"

Jessie spun around. The huge painting was concealing a door.

_A door in the left corner of the room, who ever is doing this is planning put very move we can make. _Sam thought.

Sam ran over to the door, put the key in, and turned the handle. When he was about to open the door Jessie put her hand up and shut it back.

" What are you doing?" Sam said.

" Sam we don't know what is on the other side of that door, I think were dealing with a psycho here. How do we know there aren't anymore of those things behind this door?"

" I wont let anything happen to you." Sam said as he reached to hold her hand. She looked into his eyes and gave him a smile.

" Okay here we go." Sam said as he opened the door.

"We've been walking around for like an hour, how are we suppose to find them." Casey said while they checked inside of some of the old rooms.

"We're just going to keep looking then" Dean said. He was starting to get frustrated. He was considering telling Casey and Josh to find their own way out, and he would just keeping searching for Sam alone.

They came to a door, but this one was different. It was huge, new, and was made from handcrafted wood, not like the other decrepit doors they have been seeing.

"Lets check in here." Josh said reaching for the knob.

"Wait, be careful. That son-of-a-bitch were dealing has planned out everything we can do." Dean said.

" Yeah right what could happen?" Josh said turning the knob.

Suddenly a vampire jumped out of one of the doors behind Casey, he grabbed him and sunk his fangs into his neck. Casey let a out a loud heart-shattering scream, which cause Dean and Josh to whirl around to see what had happened. The vamp was draining the life out of Casey before their very eyes. Dean quickly took a stake out of the duffle bag and ran over to Casey. He pulled the vampire off of him, gave it to right hooks and shoved the stake thought the its heart, causing it to turn into dust. Dean shook the dust from his clothes.

" T-the…….the piece of shit bit me.." Casey stuttered.

" He got his fangs in pretty deep." Josh said examining the wound.

"Josh……..get away from him." Dean said with a coldness in his voice.

" Dean what are you talking about? We have to stop the bleeding." Josh said.

"No…listen to me. His face is going pale, and his hair is growing fast. He is starting to turn….now back away from him now." Dean said, raising the cross bow to Casey.

Casey dropped to his knees…..he was shaking…….he was starting to turn.

"You don't know what your saying Dean." Josh said. Josh started to back away from Dean and Casey both. He stood against a wall, which spun around, trapping him on the other side.

"Josh? …Josh?

_Damn it where did he go? _Dean thought.

Dean went over to where Josh was just standing. "Damn, another trap door."

Dean stopped. He heard a heavy breathing behind him. He turned around. Casey was staring at him, fangs showing. He was developing the thirst. Dean tried to load the crossbow with an arrow, but it was too late. Casey jumped on Dean and tackled him to the ground, causing him to drop the crossbow.

Casey was now had him pinned to the floor. He bent down to go in for the bite when Dean heard the crossbow go off. Casey's eyes grew wide. The arrow had pierced him through the heart from the back. Casey dropped to the floor and turned to dust.

Dean looked up. He now saw Sam standing over him, hand extended to help him up.

"Jesus, Sam, how could you just disappear on me like that?"

"Hey you should be grateful, I just saved your ass."

"C'mon you guys, stop arguing," Jessie said." We still have to find a way out of h….." Jessie couldn't finish her sentence. Something had grabbed her from behind the huge door.

"Jess!" Sam yelled.

She had disappeared so fast it was almost like she vanished into thin air.

"I…we have to find her Dean!"

" Aww Sammy has a crush, but I can't blame you she is hot and…."

"No, Dean you don't understand. We have to find her. I promised I would keep her safe. I can't fail at that……not again." Sam said. He began to reminisce.

"Again? What are you talking about Sam?"

" Never mind, lets go."

Sam opened the huge, fancy door. It led to a corridor of 11 different doors.

"Great." Dean said with a sigh.

" Wait, where is Josh?" Sam said.

" I don't know, he disappeared behind another trap door."

" So I guess we'll have to find him too huh? Okay, you take the five on the left and I'll take the five on the right. Then we'll meet at the last door." Sam said.

"Wait." Dean said. He handed Sam a stake and the bottle of holy water. " Oh, wear this too." Dean told him, handing him the Crucifix.

"Where did you get all that stuff?" Sam as he tucked the Crucifix inside his shirt.

"It was in the room we woke up in, someone obviously wanted us to protect ourselves."

"Oh, but what about you Dean?"

" I'll be fine, I have enough arrows to last me, now go, lets find her and get out of this hell hole."

With that, the two boys spilt up and checked in and out of each room, but found nothing. They soon came to the last door.

"Last one." Dean said. " Lets hope this is it."

Sam turned the knob and they both went into the room. It was beautifully decorated. Candles lit every where, Romanian paintings hung on the walls, and the fire place was burning fiercely. Above it was another picture.

This time there was a man with little boy standing next to him. Inscribed underneath it said "Vlad Dracula and Világ Vándora Dracula, Apáról Fiúra." index.nvl?allowtrue&exactfalse&languagehu&searchape1rf3l+fifara

Sam walked over to one of the tall windows. It wasn't bricked up, but it was covered with long scarlet curtains. He looked out the window.

It was night time.

" Dean, I think we are in a mansion…….or castle."

Dean hurried over to Sam, he also looked out the window. Dean recognized the outside, even in the darkness.

" I've seen this place before. In the paper, Scranton, Pennsylvania. The article about women disappearing. That some locals see different women going into a big mansion, but no one ever comes out. At night they hear screaming, and the screeching of bats. The cops checked this place before, but didn't find anything."

They both saw Dean's Impala parked outside. Dean's memory started to come back to him.

"I think that's why we're here Sam, just another job. I remember we were going inside. We must have got hit over the head and dragged in that room and tied up. Some sick guy is testing us to see if we can make it out of here alive."

" Hahaha, smart Winchester, you've finally pieced it together." Dean and Sam heard a voice echo in the large room.

" Who are you, come out and show yourself, I really want to get a close look at the dude's ass I'm about to kick." Dean yelled back.

" You would like that wouldn't you? I don't think those weapons you have will have any affect though." The voice called back.

Dean nudged Sam and pointed to a large black coffin on the other side of the room. Dean loaded an arrow into the crossbow, and Sam had a stake in hand. They slowly inched over to the coffin.

Sam put his hand on the coffin. Sam whispered, " On three…..one…. two…three!" Sam lifted the coffins top. It was empty.

"Hahaha, c'mon boys, I thought you would be smarter than that, all the ghost hunting and paranormal stuff you research. Why would I be in my coffin at night time? I'm usually out getting dinner at this time, but tonight, it looks like dinner has……. come to me."

Sam and Dean turned around to see where the voice was coming from.

While their backs were turned, two vampires in long black cloaks jumped down behind them from the rafters and delivered a heavy blow to the back of their heads, knocking them both unconscious. Világ Vándora walked in and bent down beside the two boys and shook his head.

"Tie them up in the corner, they should be waking up soon. Then we can straighten out every thing…." He told his minions . " …and throw those weapons in the fire place, wouldn't want them to get any ideas now would we?"

Sam slowly open his eyes. He tried to focus. His head was bleeding, and he had a bump the size of a tennis ball. He was tied up on a cross, hands and feet roped in a manner as to mimic Jesus' crucifixion. Dean was tied up on another cross next to him. His eyes were closed.

"Dean? Dean wake up……can you hear me?"

Dean let out a low groan.

"S-Sam….ugh Sam what happened?" Dean managed to get out. His head was also bleeding.

"I think we got hit over the head again." Sam said letting out a hint of laughter.

"Ahh….so I see you two are awake, well Dean I'm here now." The man walked toward the boys, he almost seemed to levitate. He moved up close to Dean. "Is this close enough for you?"

Sam and Dean slowly looked up to see the who the hell was behind all this torture. The man had a pale face, red eyes, and long black hair, he wore a long black cape with a stiff collar.

_He looks familiar_. Dean thought.

Sam looked closer at him and he saw that vampire had tattoos on his arms, and piercings on his face. That was unusual for a vampire.

"J-Josh?" Sam said eyeing the vamp.

" Oh please Sammy, call me Világ Vándora…"

Sam interrupted him " Don't you ever call me Sammy…"

Világ Vándora gave just Sam a smirk and turned away. He walked over to the other side of the room.

"Pssst…. Sam, where are the weapons?" Dean whispered.

"Oh, Dean you won't be needing them…"

Dean jumped, the voice startling him.

Világ Vándora turned around.

" What? Didn't think I could hear you from over here? Vampires have very good hearing you know. Besides, those toys won't help you anymore than they will help me. You see I'm one of the strongest vampires, next to father of course, the man standing next to me in that picture. My name is Világ Vándora , or translating from Hungarian to English…….Maverick. I never would understand why my father gave me that name. You see it means one that refuses to abide by the dictates of or resists adherence to a group. I thought I was a very social person, hell I'd meet a new girl every night."

"You have her don't you? Where is she!" Sam yelled.

"Sam, she is in a safe state and place don't worry."

Világ Vándora snapped his fingers. Jessie came from around the corner. Her face was pale and no longer wearing her jeans and pink shirt, but a long white dress. She hadn't been bitten, but her eyes were wide, as if she were in a trance of some sort.

" What did you do to her?" Sam asked, his jaw tightening.

" Jessie, she is very much alive. Under my spell you see. Soon to be my queen for ever. I have been searching for centuries for the right woman to rule beside me, and now I think I have found her." Világ Vándora said as he ran his fingers through Jessie's hair.

"Get away from her, If you hurt her, I'll kill you!" Sam said.

Világ Vándora let out a laugh. "Sam, your forgetting…..I'm already dead."

Világ Vándora glided over to Sam and Dean.

"Gárdaezred…" Világ Vándora yelled for his guards. Four vampires rushed in.

"Vacsora idõtöltés!" He said as he left the room.

Dinner time.

The four vampires scowled, showing their fangs.

" Uhh Sam, I think its time to go." Dean said.

Sam managed to free one of his hands from the ropes. He untied the other one, then untied his feet. Sam jumped down from the cross and helped Dean untie himself.

The four blood-thirsty vampires moved in closer to the boys.

"Damn, where's Buffy when you need her?" Dean joked.

Sam broke off two of the legs on a wooden chair, and threw one of them to Dean.

" Yea Sammy, makeshift stake….me like."

"How can a stake be makeshift Dean?" Sam said rolling his eyes.

The vamps started running toward them.

Dean delivered a killing blow to one of the vampires throats. Too bad they were already dead. Sam managed to stake one of the vampires while fending off the other one. They were really strong. Sam received many blows from them, as did Dean. Dean staked the other vampire after he roundhouse kicked it into the bookcase.

"Two down. Two to go." Sam said.

Világ Vándora was standing in the doorway, watching the whole thing.

One of the vampires grabbed a sword that was hanging on the wall. Sam dodged three swings as the vampire made his was toward him, trying to back him into a corner. Sam dodge the last swing. The sword got stuck in the bookcase. Sam took advantage of the time that the vampire was trying to pull the sword out of the wood, he gave him a left hook and staked him as he fell to the ground. Sam looked up as Dean was finishing off the last vamp, watching it turn to dust.

Világ Vándora walked over to Dean. Before Dean could react, he lifted him up by the neck and flung him against the a bookcase. The book case came crashing down on Dean.

"Dean!" Sam yelled running over to his hurt brother.

Világ Vándora stopped Sam in his tracks. Freezing him in some type of force.

Világ Vándora looked out the window. The sun was beginning to rise.

" I guess I'll have to do this quick, the sun seems to be rising quickly." Világ Vándora said, running his tongue across his fangs.

Sam looked over at Jessie. She was still in a catatonic state. Sam knew Dean couldn't help him so he had to break the trance she was in.

"Jess….Jessie! You have to wake up! Jessie can you hear me? Jess!"

Világ Vándora began to inch closer and closer to Sam. Dean still lay underneath the bookcase.

Jessie started to blink her eyes. She was slowly coming out of the trance. She then saw Világ Vándora moving toward Sam, getting ready to go in for the kill. She saw the sword in one of the book cases and ran over to it.

Világ Vándora was now in front of Sam. Sam was paralyzed throughout his whole body. He couldn't move anything. Világ Vándora moved in close to Sam, whispering in his ear he said, " Don't worry you won't feel a thing." Sam cringed while Világ Vándora opened his mouth, revealing his fangs. Sam closed his eyes.

Just as he was about to sink his teeth into Sam he stopped. He pulled back his neck and looked into Sam's eyes. Slowly his head slipped of his neck and fell to the ground, along with his body. Jessie, bloody sword in hand, was now standing in front of Sam. Sam felt the force that made him paralyzed release.

"Sam….oh Sam are you alright?" Jessie said, tears welling up in her eyes.

Sam engulfed Jessie in his arms, giving her a tender hug.

" C'mon lets get Dean and get out of here." Sam said.

" I….I can't Sam."

"What? Why not?"

" I think you know why Sam. You know who am I don't you."

"Wh-what, what do you mean…?"

" I just want you to know that I don't blame you for what happened that night, and you shouldn't be so hard on yourself, it wasn't your fault."

"Jess…….Jessica?" Sam said, trying to fight back the tears.

She put her fingers to his lips. " Shhhh….I miss you so much Sam, and your mother does too, she wanted me to tell you to stay strong, for your father and for Dean."

"S-she said that?" Sam said, tears were now flowing down his cheeks.

"Yes, but I have to go now."

"No, Jess wait. I don't want to lose you again."

" You wont ever lose me Sam. I'll always be I here." She place her hand on his chest. " I love you so much."

" I-I love you too."

Jess gave him a smile. Sam watched her disappear in the corridor of the hall.

Just then, Sam heard Dean coughing. He ran over and lifted the bookcase off of his brother. Dean grabbed his hand and raised up of the floor.

" Dean are you okay?"

"Yea cough I'mfine, but where is that son-of-a-bitch?"

"Over there…and there." Sam laughed. " We have to burn the body, and the head."

" Yeah, but hey where is Jessie?"

"Yeah ummm….she had to leave….."

"Well where did she go?"

"………..back home."

" Ah I see, well I hope you got her number…… you did get it right?"

Sam gave Dean a smile. " Help me with the body, Jerk."

"Bitch."


End file.
